1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of protecting machines and apparatus which are exposed for use by the public from robbery and damage inflicted by vandals and thieves. Particularly, the invention is concerned with protection of such machines which have openings, such as, for example, dollar bill changers which have a slot opening that accommodates a tray which receives the dollar bill and which moves in and out. Typically, inside of the front wall of such machines is a sensitive electronic verifier mechanism which can read and verify the bill. The field of the invention is that of protection of machines and apparatus of this type and in this category.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally known dollar bill changers are examplary of known machines and apparatus wherein protection from thieves and vandals is needed and which is presently lacking in the art. Machines and apparatus such as these are used in many places where there is need to change dollar bills into coins and there is no attendant or cashier present to provide such service. Thus, machines of this type are needed in places such as laundromats, postal stations, food vending establishments, etc. Typically, thieves and vandals break into the machine or apparatus through the rectangular or slot opening in the machine in which the tray for the dollar bill operates, sliding in and out. By means of a pry bar or screw driver working an up-and-down motion, such individuals, in a few seconds in attempting to break into the machine to steal money, cause sufficient damage to components of it to render it unusable and beyond repair. This is particularly true with respect to apparatus of the type referred to wherein a delicate electronic verifier or other mechanism is present in the machine directly behind its front wall adjacent to the opening. Bill changing apparatus typically includes an optical scanner and electronic sensing mechanism for verifying in a position directly above the tray. The cost of replacement of these components is typically prohibitive.